Encore
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] she can still feel his lips on her neck and his hands on her skin. [ : kairiku ]


**Encore;  
**( _am I who you think about in bed?_ )

The music was loud and the laughing was even louder as people danced wherever they wanted to within the house. The party was a hit and had everything it should. She was smiling and laughing and talking over the music to her friends as they laughed along with her. Her drink was almost empty and as she swished the last of the cup's contents, she blushed and excused herself.

Along the way to the drink table, she was met with another of her friends. She stopped to talk and catch up for a minute. She laughed and smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she felt someone watching her. She snapped her head around and was alarmed when she found that no one was looking at her. The house _was_ crowded, she reasoned with herself. It was possible she was just freaking out, or someone was staring on accident.

"Are you okay?" She nodded to her friend's question. "Okay, I'll see you later, alright Kai?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, Sora. See you later." She waved him off and once again headed for the drink table. Unfortunately, she was stopped again. Though, this time, it was by an unfamiliar face.

"Here, I noticed you were heading for the punch, so I brought you some instead." He swirled the contents a bit before handing it to her, grin in place. Her eyes sparkled as she took the drink.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, taking a much needed sip. "I'm Kairi." She offered her hand and blushed under his gaze when he eyed her.

"Riku," He informed, taking the offered hand. He grinned and she blushed and they started talking and laughing and were soon lost in the mood of the party, noticing nothing else. At least, Kairi wasn't.

She swayed a little on her feet, grabbing his arm to steady herself. She looked apologetically at him and he waved it off. "Are you alright?" He asked, smirking a little, but that went unseen by her. She nodded and loosened her grip on his arm. When she found herself steady again, she removed her hand.

She found herself looking for her friends, but she was forced to stop when she swayed again. He grabbed her hand before she could tumble to the floor. She let out a small gasp as she found her legs useless. "Tell me," He said, tightening his grip on her hand and pulling her against him. "Who do you think about in bed?" She gasped and blushed, enraged and embarrassed. She was distressed to find her vision blurring. "I'm _dying_ to know." He whispered, making her shiver and gulp as his lips touched her ear.

She remembers only the press of his hands behind her knees as he scooped her up, disappearing unseen into one of the bedroom in the back of the house.

**&&. »**

_She remembers screams and sirens and darkness and unfamiliar voices and poking and prodding and cold hands and bright lights. She doesn't remember much about that night or what happened afterwards. All she knows comes from stories her friends have told her. She only remembers his face and sometimes, if she thinks hard about it, she can still feel his lips on her neck and his hands on her skin._

**&&. »**

She walks a bit faster now and looks behind her a lot more when she's all alone. Yet, still, she sometimes sees his face in alleyways or sees him standing on a street corner, sneering at her. She knows he's not always there, but those times when he is, standing in the alleyway with a girl all over him, she feels that sting in the back of her eyes _and _her heart.

She stays closer to home and closer to friends and sometimes, when something frightens her, she grabs onto a hand or an arm or a bag and squeals and hides her face. She knows he's usually not _there_ either, but her friends understand and they hug her and whisper the truth and make the lies go away.

She always locks the doors and windows and checks to make sure things are closed and there's no one's under her bed. She closes her curtains and stays hidden from the world until she _has_ to go out and work or buy food or meet her friends to talk about things other than _that_.

But when she's walking alone one day, past a dark alley, and her wrist is grabbed, she can do nothing but squeak and be afraid. She comes face to face with him and the fear in her eyes in evident. She tenses and waits to see what's going to happen and strains to bring air into her lungs so she can scream.

Those familiar feelings of regret and fear and guilt show up again when his lips once again touch her ear as he leans in. "So, am I who you think about in bed?" He asked, voice soft. She gasped and blushed and pulled herself out of his grasp and ran for it. He didn't follow, but his laugh echoed in her head.

Of course, she'd never tell him that the answer to his question was _yes_.

**&&. »**

. . . »  
I plan this for a while and when I write it,  
it turns out short. ): I'm a sad sponge.

But not really (;

I don't own: Squeenix or Panic! (:

Oh, & I was out of story name ideas xD So I got  
the name from the Numb Encore – Linkin Park &  
Jay Z. it was the first thing on my playlist so  
I used it (:


End file.
